


Off To War

by FHG



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHG/pseuds/FHG
Summary: Blaine's Family was a long line of Military Soldiers and Spies. Blaine knew he had to follow in their footsteps. But so soon?





	1. Big News

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic on Blaine and his journey through the army. Be warned that I have no knowledge of the army so I've made up facts for it to fit my idea and the story. If that will confuse you or annoy you, please don't read. There is also some strong language at times, so don't read if that offends you.

Blaine's family was a long line of military soldiers. His grandpa fought in WW2, his dad fought in Afghanistan, his brother following in his footstep's years later. His grandma and mother were both spies. So, the possibility of Blaine being able to get away with not following in their footstep's was pretty much zero. So as Blaine's sixteenth birthday approached, Blaine was getting anxious to what would be revealed to him soon, in that letter.  
-  
The twentieth of March. Five days until my birthday. It's also the day that I planned on telling Kurt what I will be getting through the post. I know I should have told him by now, but I can't bring myself to do it. Saying that I'm nervous about how Kurt will react, is an understatement. I'm terrified. I won't be able to get through all of this without him. I wouldn't be able to get through anything without him. So, I must tell him the truth.

The lunchtime bell rang way too soon for my liking, but I reluctantly packed away my belongings anyway. I slowly made my way to the canteen where all the glee club meets to have lunch together. As I entered the large hall, I scanned the room and spotted Kurt sitting with some other glee members, laughing at something ridiculous Brittany had said. I sighed and made my way over. I perched down on the seat next to Kurt and lent in to quietly talk to him. 

"Hey Kurt, do you think we could go somewhere a little more private to talk?" Kurt gave me a surprised, questioning look but got up and followed me anyway. I chose a small table for two near the back, giving us some privacy. We settled into our seats and I got my sandwich out of my satchel. I knew I had to get on with it when Kurt looked up to me with a questioning face. I sighed, building up the courage to tell him.

"Alright, so, you know how my family is so into everyone joining the army and so eventually I will have to join as well." I looked up to see Kurt nodding in understanding, so I carried on. "Well, it seems that the army wants me earlier than I had thought and well, erm, I'll get my recruitment letter on my sixteenth birthday." I stopped talking, picking at the callouses on my hands, not daring to look up to Kurt. After a far too long silence, I looked up. The look on Kurt's face, he was looking for any hint that what I was saying was a joke. I sighed deeply once again, reaching across the table to Kurt's smooth hand, looking into his eyes as I said, "I'm so sorry Kurt, you know I don't want to go – to leave you – but I have no choice." Kurt nodded, taking a shaky breath.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I was so ready for me to go into my senior year with you by my side and then go to New York with an apartment where you'll join me a year later and now … and now you're leaving to a place I'll never be able to talk to you." There was a moment of silence, both of us looking at each other, almost having a silent conversation. After a long-winded conversation, I had promised Kurt that even though I'm leaving to go to the army, we'll be able to survive it. We also agreed to tell the rest of the new directions later that day at the end of rehearsal. Neither Kurt or I could decide what their reaction would be.

As History ended, I packed up my belongings, smiling as I saw Kurt waiting for me just outside the classroom. We walked to the choir room in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company. As I approached the classroom, I could feel my nerves surface, I reached for Kurt's hand squeezing it. We locked eyes, Kurt smiling in the way that caused dimples to form and my heart to flutter. As we entered the room, I noticed that we were the last to arrive, so I tugged Kurt's hand and led him to the back row where our chairs were. Mr. Schue entered the room, starting the rehearsal with a motivational speech, causing a long rant from Rachel about solos and leaders. I'm not sure what she was arguing about or with, I blocked her out when my thoughts started to flood with the news I was going to deliver.

The rehearsal ended up being quite productive and successful but that meant that I had to tell them now or I might just make things worse. Mr. Schue spoke first.  
"Okay guys, well done today, remember to keep practicing at home."

"Er, actually, I have something to say before you all leave." Mr. Schue nodded to me, everyone gathering around me and Kurt.

"Right, okay, so, as a few of you may know, my family is quite into the military, and as a part of that family, I have to follow that tradition. So, on my sixteenth birthday, I will get my recruitment letter and I will have to go to wherever they've chosen to send me, and from the experience of the members of my family, I will probably join the US Major Infantry." I looked around the surrounding group, noticing their stunned faces. Rachel was the first to speak,

"Wait – you're joining the army? You're going off to die?!"

"RACHEL!!" Kurt shouted in exasperation.

"Hey, no, Kurt it's alright. I know what I'm going to do holds a lot of risks, but the tradition in my family is very important and I don't want to be the one to ruin that." There was a murmur through the group. Finally, Mr. Schue spoke,

"Blaine, as this is quite a tricky and important subject, maybe it would be best if we discuss what lies ahead. Do you want to do it now or later?" I sighed, running a hand up the back of my neck.

"Now. Get it over with." Everyone nodded in agreement, shuffling around, gathering chairs into a circle. Eventually, we were all seated, everyone staring at me intensely.

"Well, I guess I should tell you all I know." I paused, looking to Kurt. "If I do get chosen to join the same rank as my brother and father than I know what I'm in for. I'll move to Georgia for a five-month intense training, then if I pass, I will then be placed on the front line in Afghanistan, unfortunately, with the rank I'll be placed in, I'll be faced with the hardest, most difficult parts. Due to this, I'll only be over there for a year then I'm back, unlikely to be deployed again." Everyone was shocked by the information I had given them, so I gave them a reassuring smile. Just like with Kurt, we ended up having a deep conversation about how everything will be. And in the end, everyone was a lot more comfortable with the situation all ready to help me and Kurt through it.


	2. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Blaine's birthday has arrived and so has the letter. Let's hope Blaine is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fic on Blaine and his journey through the army. Be warned that I have no knowledge of the army so I've made up facts for it to fit my idea and the story. If that will confuse you or annoy you, please don't read. There is also some strong language at times, so don't read if that offends you.

Light filtered through the curtains, steadily growing stronger. I starred at the window, willing time to slow down, just for a bit. Just to delay opening that letter. It didn't matter that I basically knew what it was going to say, reading it would make it a whole lot more real. But unfortunately, time didn't slow and a knock on my door sounded. The door pushed open slightly, mum's head appearing around the corner. I looked up and smiled at her, telling her she could come in. She wore a comforting smile, slowly making her way to the edge of the bed where she gently sat down.

"Good Morning Birthday Boy!" I gave her a sleepy smile, leaning into her touch as she raked her fingers through my loose curls. "You know, I love these curls, and I know Kurt does too. You should definitely bin the hair gel." I chuckled quietly.

"Mmmm, yeah, but they'll be gone soon. The army won't like messy curls. I wonder what I'll look like with short hair. Kurt will not be happy."

"I'm so very proud of you for doing this. I know it's going to be hard, but you have an amazingly big support circle. Including two people who know exactly what you're going through." I leant up. Hugging her, breathing in her scent.

I eventually got out of bed, slowly trudging down the stairs. I could smell breakfast by the time I reached the bottom. I rounded the corner into the kitchen. I saw my dad at the table brewing some coffee whilst my mum poured orange juice. I felt my heart warm at what they'd set out. I sat down at my usual seat, seeing two envelopes leaning against my mugs. One a birthday card and the other the dreaded letter. I sighed and pushed the recruitment letter to the side for later. I could see my Dad's concerned looked out the corner of my eye.

"I want to open it later with my friends when everyone else is here." He nodded, squeezing my knee.

We settled down for a nice breakfast, carefully avoiding the topic of the letter. It was nice, we generally don't eat breakfast together, with everyone rushing around getting ready for work and school. There was an extraordinary amount of food set out: croissants, pancakes, fruits, cereals, toast, eggs, bacon and sausages. It was good that we had my dad otherwise there would be a lot of leftover food.

Breakfast was done and cleaned away and I headed upstairs to get dressed and ready for a lunch out with the rest of my family to celebrate my birthday and the letter. I jumped in the shower and shaved off my stubble, trying to keep my dapper look up, and threw on some black capri pants and a white shirt. Plain and simple. It was midday by the time my family and I were ready to head to the restaurant.

The lunch was nice. It was great to see my cousins, grandparents, uncles, aunties, the whole lot, but by the end, I could feel myself itching to head home and get to Kurt and the rest of the club. I just had to sit through the awkward after meal chat.

-

Blaine: Hey Honey, I'm back, head over whenever xx B

Kurt: Yay! We're on our way over. Can't wait to see you xx K  
-

The knock on the door finally came, alerting me to the arrival of everyone. I yanked open the large wooden door, revealing everyone waiting with big smiles. I waved my hand, beckoning them inside, into the large living room. W had great fun, singing karaoke, eating snacks, playing games, truth or dare, anything to pass the time. But no matter how many games we played or songs we sang, I couldn't shake the thought of what we had to do that evening. So instead of waiting to the last minute, I decided to get it done, giving us time to talk it through altogether.

"Right guys, erm, I think it's time. I don't think we can put this off any longer." There was a murmur of affirmative, so as people gathered on the sofas and the floor, I went back to the kitchen table to fetch the letter I had put aside this morning. I headed back into the living room, greeted by a dozen apprehensive faces. I chuckled slightly, sliding into my seat next to Kurt. I turned the envelope over in my hand a few times before glancing to Kurt.

"Go on Honey, open it up." He whispered, not wanting to break the atmosphere. He slid his arms around my waist pulling me closer and squeezing to prompt me. I took a deep breath and slipped my finger under the lip of the envelope, breaking the seal. As I slipped the piece of paper out, I noticed how good the paper felt and the military emblem in the corner. I opened the letter, skimming the writing before reading it to the group. I picked up on a few pieces of information, confirming my predictions.

"Dear Mr. Anderson,  
The USA Army recruitment officer has expressed the need for you in the USA Major Infantry. You will attend five months of training in Georgia, which will be followed by a full year of frontline work in Afghanistan. Once this year is up, you will be sent home, not to be deployed again.  
You are expected to be in Georgia on the… Fuck!" I dropped my head into my hands. I could sense everyone's curious faces.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt sounded very anxious. I sighed deeply, starting up again.

"You are expected to be in Georgia on the 1st of April." There was a collective gasp around the room. I could feel Kurt's grip on my waist increase tenfold. I hadn't thought it's so soon. 11 days! 11 DAYS!! I could feel my breathing pick up as I thought about it more. I pushed myself up from the sofa, leaving the letter to fall to the ground as I rushed out of the room to the back garden to give myself some space to breathe.

I dumped myself down onto the grass just in front of the patio, burying my head into my knees. I felt someone drop down next to me, pulling me closer. I lifted my head slightly to tuck it into their neck, knowing it was Kurt from the familiar scent. My breath grew slower to the pace of his hand on my back.

Eventually, everyone else joined us, Finn carrying the letter. We ended up spending a lot of the night discussing everything once again, till we all felt confident in what would happen.

Everyone started to head home when my parents got home and came out to the garden. I was half asleep in Kurt's arms, so my parents agreed to let Kurt stay over.

As he half-carried, half-dragged me upstairs, he passed the letter over for my parents to read. W eventually got into bed after a lot of stumbling on my behalf, snuggling up to Kurt in a similar position we were in the garden.


	3. A Sad Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave, just as hard as it's thought to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fic on Blaine and his journey through the army. Be warned that I have no knowledge of the army so I've made up facts for it to fit my idea and the story. If that will confuse you or annoy you, please don't read. There is also some strong language at times, so don't read if that offends you.

No matter how hard I tried, time didn't slow, and the 31st of March came, and I was due to leave in order to arrive in time for the first day. The last week had been filled with crying, gatherings, deep talks and cuddles (mainly with my parents – and Kurt of course). I said my goodbyes to all my friends and extended family the day before, leaving just my parents, Cooper and Kurt to come to the airport with me. I insisted Kurt come with me and stay over the night before to make the most of our time together.

We had spent most of the night packing my Dad's large camouflaged backpack; with Kurt complaining about how there wasn't nearly enough room to bring everything that I supposedly needed, like an orthopaedic pillow so I didn't get a stiff neck. I laughed for a good 15 minutes at that.

But finally, the five of us got to the airport and I was ready to go through security. I sighed and turned around from staring at the departures board. I went and hugged Cooper first, squeezing tightly,

"You'll do great Squirt. If I can do it, you'll be amazing." I pulled back, giving him a smile. I move on to my father. He had the proudest face I had ever seen. He placed his hands on my shoulders, looked me straight in the eyes and said,

"Never doubt yourself, Blaine, you've gone through a lot in your life. You're a lot stronger than you think. Mentally and physically." I could feel tears building, so I buried my head into his chest, feeling him pat my back. This was becoming a lot harder than I had expected and I hadn't even gotten to my mum yet. I pushed back and moved on. I got to mum, she already had tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, my hand going to the back of her neck. She dropped her head to my shoulder where I noticed her tears falling onto my shirt. We rocked side to side before she leant back and looked into my eyes.

"Be safe sweetheart. Make sure you come back to me, make me proud." I smiled, letting tears fall. I swiped my hand across my cheeks before placing a kiss on her cheek. Lastly, I moved on to Kurt. God, my beautiful Kurt. He was stood off to the side slightly, bottom lip trembling. I quickly moved over, enveloping him tightly. As soon as his arms wrapped around me too, I let out a sob, muffled by his jumper – we were quite a pair, sobbing into each other shoulders. We pulled back once my flight was announced to head through security. I wiped his tears and leant in for a kiss, not caring about the people around us. It took all my strength to pull away, taking a shaky breath.

I took a step back, picking up my luggage. I glanced back to security before smiling at my family and placing the last kiss to Kurt's forehead. Just as I was going to round the corner into security, I turned back saluting the group.


	4. The Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the training Blaine had gone through was now down to this. Knowing Blaine, he'll cope and be amazing as he does so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fic on Blaine and his journey through the army. Be warned that I have no knowledge of the army so I've made up facts for it to fit my idea and the story. If that will confuse you or annoy you, please don't read. There is also some strong language at times, so don't read if that offends you.

The flight to Georgia wasn’t too bad, nothing out of the ordinary and too soon, the plane touched down on the tarmac. It took a couple of hours to make it from the plane to the training camp but once we got there, it was quite a shock. It was quite an intense welcome. It consisted of a bag check, a thorough pat down and a regulation check. It’s not surprising that my mad hair was not up to regulation. So, before I knew it, my curls were gone and all I was left with was a high fade haircut. At least I wasn’t bald. We were then shown our bunks and chucked straight into jobs, it was obvious that we were not going to rest for the next year and a half.

Just from the first few days of being at the camp, I knew that I wasn’t going to get much time to myself at all. I mean there wasn’t much I was planning on doing, but writing letters to Kurt would be nice. It looks like a few late nights writing under torchlight would be all I get.

It’s so hard! SO HARD!! I always thought of myself as fit. I mean that’s one reason why I thought of applying to the army. But this, this is impossible. It’s just non-stop training and if I’m lucky I’ll have half an hour for each meal. I’m exhausted and I haven’t even gotten to the front yet. I’ve also found out that I won’t be able to send any letters home till we get to Afghanistan or receive any from Kurt.

                                                                                   -

I’m almost there. I’ve been training for four and a half months, just half a month left and I'll be off to Afghanistan. Even though the idea of going to war is terrifying, I’m still excited to be that much closer to coming home. Each day is getting busier and more intense, the closer we're getting to departure. But I feel like I’m ready; ready to follow in my father and brother’s footsteps. I’m also ready to make Kurt proud of me. But I have to struggle through the days which leave no time to think about home, so all the homesickness builds up till the night where all my emotions explode within me where I struggle to hold back my tears – there’s no point in crying, I knew this was coming, what I was getting myself into.

Finally, the time came. We got rudely awoken at ridiculous o’clock to shouts of instructions. We had to be up and out with our bags packed in fifteen minutes. Five months ago, it would have taken me fifteen minutes just to get awake enough to move. Now I’m wide awake in seconds, ready to fight. We had a 6 am flight to Afghanistan, this gave us time to get to the camp, get all the rules, roles and instructions and still get a decent amount of sleep that night.

The flight was okay actually, pretty bumpy at times, but that was because it was not a comfy holiday flight. Once we arrived, the shock of what we were dealing with really hit us. All the structures were completely ruined, there were fires in the distance and the group of troops that were swapping with us looked extremely exhausted and battered and emotionally done.

This was it now, we couldn’t make any mistakes, otherwise, we may not make it.

Our camp was small, dingy and definitely not fit for all of us. We all had the night to sleep to sleep and the next day we had to start rotation.  I used this time to quickly write my letter to Kurt and read his,

Dear Blaine,

I know you probably won’t get this till you get to the front as you’re training but I just want to let you know that I love you, I miss you and I’m so proud of you. I’m proud that you’re willing to help your country, that you’re carrying on your family tradition and that you’re willing to leave your family and friends behind to do this. And know that if for any reason, you can’t or don’t want to complete this, I’m still so proud of you. So, I guess all I can say is, go get ‘em tiger and make sure you come back to me.

All my love, Kurt xx

Dear Kurt,

I love you. I love you, so much. You have no idea how much your letter helped me. I’ve just gotten to the front and to be honest the sight and the camp isn’t giving me much hope but thank god I’ve got you, my angel. We’ve got tonight to sleep and then tomorrow we stat rotation. To be honest, I’m terrified but I’m sure I’ll get through, I didn’t go through all that training for nothing.

So, I’m going to get some sleep now and dream of the times where we can be together. Okay, sorry, even I know that was cringy.

Love Blaine, xxxx

Lights out came, well candles out, there was no electricity and I found myself falling asleep pretty easily.

                                                                                                            -

My first day out was a shock, not from what we were doing, I’ve been doing that for five, but it’s the fact that the stuff we were doing was actually having an effect on other people.

The first time one of my mates got shot, I jumped so hard from his shouts, I tripped over my boots.

The first time I killed someone, I remember chocking on a sob that I refused to let out. I saved the tears till that night, trying not to be too loud.

The first time I got hurt, I only remember a loud explosion and being flown backward. Luckily, I wasn’t hurt so bad that I would have to be sent away from camp, but it was a big shock.

The first time I was shot, well I mean I wasn’t properly shot but the bullet skimmed me. Once again, I didn’t have to leave camp, but they gave me stitches.


	5. Struggling Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how's Kurt doing with Blaine being away. Is he coping as much as he's letting on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fic on Blaine and his journey through the army. Be warned that I have no knowledge of the army so I've made up facts for it to fit my idea and the story. If that will confuse you or annoy you, please don't read. There is also some strong language at times, so don't read if that offends you.

Back in Ohio, life was hard and boring for Kurt. Even though the house was reasonably busy with five people living in it, Kurt was still feeling a bit empty without Blaine keeping him company. Blaine didn’t even live at Kurt’s.

-    

Blaine would always come over and help me with my chores or with the dinner I’m cooking, then, when we were free, we would hang out together, cherishing the feel of being so close. But now I would finish my jobs and feel lonely. There’s no one to go to and hang out and cuddle with. Well, there’s Finn, but video games weren’t my thing and Carol would probably cuddle with me, watching a movie but it wouldn’t be the same. It’d probably be awkward. Instead, I chose to head upstairs to organise my wardrobe with the new season’s clothes in easier reach. I tend to organise and tidy when lonely and sad.

It had been way too long for my liking. I’ve managed to control myself to make it look like I’m coping, but really, I’m just keeping all my emotions in till the night, where I cry myself to sleep.

It was the afternoon and id just gotten back from the mall and I was unpacking my shopping, that I just bought. I picked up this cute bow tie I’d bought, and something clicked inside me, memories of picking out and fixing Blaine’s bow ties flooded back to me. I collapsed down into one of the kitchen table chairs, dropping my head into my arms, a loud sob escaping. It was so loud that dad and Carol in the living room heard it over the movie they were watching. They came in to find me sobbing hysterically. I felt them sit either side, Carole pulling me into a hug, I tucked myself into her neck, trying to ground myself somehow. After a while, I managed to calm myself down enough to take a decent breath, pulling back from Carole’s neck, excepting a tissue from my dad.

“You good buddy?” I nodded, giving him a weak smile. We talked for a while, discussing the situation. We decided that I should find something to fill my time with, things that don’t have a direct link to Blaine. Something like art or writing. I decided on both. Writing my own book and illustrations.

-

I managed to complete two books in the year. I was going to start another but there was a month left and I gave myself the time to dream and count the time down till Blaine’s return.


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come, the day that Blaine can come home to his family, friends and most importantly, the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fic on Blaine and his journey through the army. Be warned that I have no knowledge of the army so I've made up facts for it to fit my idea and the story. If that will confuse you or annoy you, please don't read. There is also some strong language at times, so don't read if that offends you.

My time here was coming to an end. My frontline work was finishing and I’m actually proud of how I’ve done. I’ve gotten through a year and four months of hell. I’ve fought, worked, hurt and helped. And now I’m nearly done. It took me a month to get into the swing of things, to try and leave my emotions and memories behind and focus on what I had to do.

I managed to write quite a few letters to Kurt, maybe ten in total. They were getting less and less throughout the year till the point where I haven’t written one back for two months. But there’s no time now, we’ve got to finish up here till the new recruits arrive.

                                                                                                   -

It’s the day! The day I’ve been dreaming of. Home time, where Kurt is. We woke up late for us, at 7 o’clock! We had the day to tidy, clean, shower and then we’re fed the minimal dinner we usually get, packed up our things and headed for the plane that had just landed with the new recruits in. I think we gave the newbies a bit of a fright. Just like what I saw when I arrived, we looked battered, tired, and ready to leave. I tried to give them all smiles but I just wanted to get on that plane and leave.

It was a long fourteen-hour flight back, we started at seven in the evening, getting to Ohio for nine in the morning. I had wanted to get some sleep in, but I was too nervous. I know I shouldn’t be nervous; I’m going back to loving family and friends, the comfort of things I know. But there will be so much that I’ve missed. Kurt’s finished high school, so did the others and the rest finished their junior year. There was a whole year of show choir competitions that I have yet to find the final result of. My brother even had his first child with his wife and starred in his first movie. I just don’t want my life to be completely different. I’ll be joining my friends in my senior year, graduating with them after some intense tutoring to get me up to date.

But what was stopping me from getting too nervous was the thought that I’ll get my Kurt back, get his hugs, cuddles, and kisses back.

                                                                                   -

Before long the plane was touching down in Ohio. I knew my parents and brother were meeting me at the airport. But Kurt didn’t know I was coming today. He thought I was coming home this weekend, in 4 days. So, I’m planning on surprising him. Everyone was gathered at Kurt’s, Burt persuaded him to invite all his friends (including Mr. Schuester and the Warblers) as a way for him to ‘get through the next few days’. They got a lot of food and drink, enough to last the whole day.

I picked up my bag, hauling it onto my back and quickly jumping off the plane. I was near the back of the troops, so by the time I got through departures, the hall was quite busy. But I rounded the last corner and spotted my family, just as they saw me. I picked up my pace, meeting my mum in the middle as she ran to me. I wrapped my arms around her. I’d swing her round, but my backpack was heavy enough as it was. So, I just kissed her head, breathing in her scent. By the time we were pulling back, my dad and brother had caught up. My mum had tears streaming down her face as she said,

“Oh, my dear Blaine, I’ve missed you so, so much, you have no idea how proud I am of you.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek, squeezing her face as I did so.

I felt my dad pull me away into his arms and I would be lying if I said I hadn’t missed a big hug, enveloping me. I clutched his jumper, letting tears flow down my own cheeks. He ruffled my hair, or at least what was left of it. And finally, I felt my brother tugging on my backpack, pulling me into another hug.

It took us a while, but we eventually got out of the airport to the car where I finally unloaded my bag. We spent the car ride to Kurt’s discussing things I missed, mainly Cooper’s son, Devon. My nerves of missing things have now been replaced with the excitement of returning to my life. Kurt’s house finally came into view and I could feel my heart pick up at the thought of being with the love of my life again. We parked just out of sight of their living room window, my dad taking my bag as we sneaked up to the house. As we got on the porch, Burt opened the door quickly coming over to envelope me into a hug. Squeezing me tight.

“Welcome home buddy, come in, they’re in the living room.” I stepped into the familiar hallway, hearing lots of voices coming through the double doors. I could make out Kurt telling the story of when we had to sneak into Dalton after curfew with the warblers.

“…and as we’re climbing over the wall, Jeff tripped over my knee, screeching incredibly loud …” I took this as my opportunity to enter.

“That was Nick actually.” The room went silent, every head turning to me. I fixed my eyes on Kurt. God, beautiful Kurt.

“Blaine …” Breathed Kurt. He leapt up from his seat onto the sofa, rounding it towards me. He launched himself at me, wrapping his legs around my waist, placing his head in my neck. I chuckled, holding him up as he sobbed into my jacket. I could feel my own eyes water, but it didn’t matter, I had Kurt in my arms. I breathed in his scent, making my heart thud. I pulled his face back from my neck, looking into the pools of blue before pressing my lips to his. I could feel him inhale quickly before pushing forward.

It got to the point where my arms ached from holding him up, so I pulled back and placed him on the floor. It was then that I looked around at the rest of the people in the room. I smiled,

“What’s a soldier got to do to get a welcome home hug around here then.” Everyone broke out into smiles, getting to their feet.

                                                                                                  -

After almost a million hugs and a lifetime of kisses, we were all relaxed in the living room, spread across the sofas and floor. Kurt’s snuggled up to my side, squeezed next to the armrest, his legs were draped over mine, idle conversation around us.

I’d found out that the new directions won their last nationals, Kurt’s plans college sounded great and it was looking like Brittany would actually graduate this year. I was really enjoying the conversation, but I could feel my lack of sleep catching up to me, I was yawning more frequently every minute. I dropped my head back onto to the top of the sofa just as Kurt looked up to me. He could obviously feel all my yawns considering his head was resting on my chest.

“Hey Bee, you okay?” I picked up my head, looking down to him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Kurt, but I didn’t sleep last night and I’m exhausted.” He shuffled around till he was facing me, placing a kiss to my cheek,

“You know honey, you can go and take a nap. You have a pretty good excuse and everyone’s here all day, considering it’s only eleven, it’ll fill up some time.” I smiled, nodding to him. He got up, pulling me to my feet. We headed upstairs to his bedroom, a load of memories flooded back as we crossed the threshold. Kurt walked over to his dresser,

“I’m guessing all your clothes are dirty and you’d rather not sleep in your uniform, so I’ll get some of my sweats and t-shirt.” I smiled, looking around his room, I really did miss it; the comfort, the cosiness and how the whole room is just Kurt.

It was in the bathroom getting changed, that I finally got a good look at myself. The first time in a year looking at myself in a proper mirror, not just in a broken bit of glass found on the ground. I could see the lasting bruises, cuts, bits of dirt I missed on my last shower, the short hair, the stubble, the exhaustion. Before I got too caught up on my appearance, I got dressed, exiting the bathroom. Kurt was sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

“Hey Kurt, do you think you could wash my uniform for me? I would do it but knowing me, I’d just ruin it.”

“Of course, give it here and I’ll do it when I go downstairs.” I handed the folded clothes over, climbing onto his bed. I got under his covers as Kurt headed over. “I’ve missed you so much, you know that right?” He placed a kiss to my head, my droopy eyes admiring his face in the low light, pulling up the duvet. I snuggled down into the covers as he pulled the door to.

Kurt headed to the utility room, putting the uniform in for a wash, before joining the rest of the group in the living room.

“Hey Kurt, you guys okay? Where’s Blaine?” Kurt sat down in our original seats, tucking his legs underneath him.

“Yeah, he’s fine, he didn’t sleep last night so he’s taking a nap, give him time to recharge his battered, give him a break from our insanity, especially as I bet he’s forgotten what we’re all like.”

                                                                                                       -

It was a great day, I woke up at three-ish, and we ended up spending the majority of the rest of the day playing games and telling stories. I had just gotten dark when I excused myself to the kitchen, sitting down on the edge of the porch just outside of the kitchen doors, staring up at the stars above. I felt someone drop down next to me, their cologne one I grew up with.

I leant sideways into their side. He wrapped his arms around me and said,

“You know, when you were born, I said to your mum and the midwife that I knew you’d grow up to be strong, brave and make me so incredibly proud. You did that a long time ago and since then you’ve just been surprising me with how much you’ve achieved.” I smiled up at my dad resting my arms and head in his lap, feeling him wrap himself around me. We sat there for a while appreciating the night.

                                                                                                   -

“I’m so glad I did it dad, thank you for pushing me to it.” He patted me on the back, pulling me up, going to join the rest.

 


	7. Wars in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's returned safe and sound but how's he coping now he's back in his normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fic on Blaine and his journey through the army. Be warned that I have no knowledge of the army so I've made up facts for it to fit my idea and the story. If that will confuse you or annoy you, please don't read. There is also some strong language at times, so don't read if that offends you.

It has been a couple of months since my return, and everything had kind of settled back to normal. It was the middle of the summer holidays and the Hudmels, the glee club and I were heading to a carnival just outside of town. It was a clear night and the carnival was alive with multi-coloured lights and music. Everyone spent the evening eating, playing games and going on rides till the end of the carnival was close. There was meant to be a light and firework display over the big lake down at the bottom of the carnival. It was a popular event, so we headed down a bit early to get a good view.  
We were all wrapped up in coats and scarfs, Kurt’s arms around my waist as I leant into his chest. We were still the perfect height for me to do this and him still see over my head.  
When the show started, I was really excited to experience these things again, the lights were pretty amazing. I knew the fireworks were next and I was looking forward to it, I thought I would be okay with it. Obviously not. At the first firework, I flinched, turning my head away from the show. As the show continued, I carried on flinching, my hands starting to spasm and my breathing pick up dramatically. It was then that Kurt realised that there was something wrong. He unwrapped his arms, twisting me to face him. He noticed my wide, fearful eyes and short breath. As my whole body shook and spasmed, he grabbed my hands, dragging me out of the crowds, towards the cars. I’m not sure if anyone else noticed as the noises were making my inside turn so much I felt sick.  
When we reached the car, I felt Kurt pull me up into the car’s back seats, into his arms. The door slam made me jump and whimper, the silence that followed made me painfully aware of the horrid noise my breathing was making. After a few minutes of whispers and rocking from Kurt, I sensed the door open and someone slip in behind me. Through the haze of panic and dizziness, I heard parts of their conversation.  
“Everyone’s waiting by the other cars.”  
“… thought he wouldn’t want everyone crowding.”  
“He’ll calm down soon, it’s quiet now.”  
“Once, he’s got his breath back, I’ve got some water for him.” Eventually, I sat up, accepting the bottle and tissues from Carole. Kurt pressed a kiss to my temple as I place my head between my knees.  
“Sweetie, Kurt’s going to drive back to ours and we’ll drink some hot chocolate under five feet of blankets, I think that’s the best way to spend this evening. So come on, get that sweet behind into the front seat and get singing along to the radio.” I smiled, hugging her.  
-  
It was Friday night dinner at the Hudson-Hummel household, and I was invited to join them. You have no idea how glad I am that this tradition is still happening, the number of times I fantasised about having a home-cooked dinner with casual conversation surrounding us.  
I was dressed in some black jeans and a black polo. I was having a hard time getting back into my brightly coloured clothes. Most of my clothes are too tight now anyway. Kurt’s complaining though.  
I knocked on the door at 7 o’clock sharp, bouncing on my feet, waiting for the door to open. As it did, I was once again blown away by the handsome man that opened the door to me. I leapt forward, letting him wrap his arms around me. We walked into the kitchen, greeting everyone, taking our usual seats next to each other.  
Dinner was good, so tasty – like usual – and I’m so glad that the conversation had gotten to normal topics, not just me and my time away. I offered my help cleaning up as usual so when Kurt, Finn, and Burt went to pick us out a movie, Carole and I cleaned up the kitchen. Carole and I get on very well, we joke around and laugh about things that aren’t really that funny. I had just told Carole a joke I saw on Facebook earlier when she had picked up the large knife she had been using. It slipped through her fingers as her head tipped back in laughter. I looked up as she let out a shriek and the knife clattered to the ground. The other three came running in as my eyes locked onto the blood flowing out of the cut on Carole’s hand. I could feel my face pale and I staggered back into the counter. The bang I caused when I bumped into the pile of pans behind me, caused everyone to look up from where they were fixated in stopping the bleeding.  
My hands shook as I gripped the counter, my face pale and slightly seating, staring but barely seeing. Memories flashed by my eyes of all the bleeding bodies and the number of times my hands were covered when trying to save people’s lives. Just as Kurt started towards me, I whirled around, throwing up into the sink, ridding my stomach of it’s dinner. As I finished, I let myself heave in a breath, I felt two gentle hands pull me down to sit on the ground, leaning against the counters. I felt another person, push my head between my knees.  
This was not a good idea, as I spotted a spot of blood that had dropped from Carole’s hand. Just as I started to gag some more, Kurt dragged his foot over the spot. I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into his lap, allowing his soothing hands calm me down. He pressed a kiss to my head whilst lifting it up. Carole was sitting in front of us, her hand now patched up with a plaster.  
“Honey, look, she’s all good. No harm done. Now, at least we know blood is a no-no, which is completely acceptable considering what you’ve probably seen. So come on, let's go upstairs to bed before you fall asleep in my lap. Sound okay?” I nodded an affirmative, looping my arms around his neck as he hauled me up into his arms and up the stairs.


End file.
